Recent years have seen advancement in intelligent features of image sensing apparatuses utilizing image sensing devices, e.g., digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and so on. Since these image sensing apparatuses process images as digital data, shot images can be recorded with various effects.
Some of these image sensing apparatuses comprise the function for generating and recording plural image files in response to a single shooting operation, e.g., a bracket function where plural images are photographed while slightly changing an exposure or a white balance in a single shooting operation.
In a conventional image sensing apparatus, plural image data files that are generated and recorded in a single shooting operation utilizing the bracket function are managed in the same manner as other image data files that are generated and recorded in a normal shooting operation.
Usually plural images generated in a single shooting operation are related. For instance, plural images photographed by the bracket function basically have exactly or substantially the same angle of view, although they may have different tints. Therefore, in some cases it is convenient to manage these plural images collectively.
However, in a conventional image sensing apparatus, for instance, in a case where a user wishes to delete all the three bracketed shots, it is necessary to switch the apparatus to, e.g., a playback mode, and individually select and delete the three images, as similar to the case of deleting three normally shot images, thus is inconvenient to the user.